A Very Potter Novel
by LadyVoldeKat
Summary: Based on the musical on youtube "A Very Potter Musical" Which is based on Harry Potter. A novel version covering the basis of the entire musical, with a little improv of course.
1. Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is based on A Very Potter Musical (look it up on youtube) I do not own this musical, nor do I own Harry Potter in any way, J.K Rowling does. Please leave comments! They are much appreciated! Hope you enjoy...**

The twelve year old Harry Potter sat down on his bed in his room underneath the stairs. According to the clock in the living room Ron Weasley was already 15 minutes late for their meeting to go to Diagon Alley. The Dursley's were out buying Dudley a new closet full of clothes for the new school year. Ron and Harry had perfectly planned this event so that the Dursley's wouldn't be home when Harry went to escape Privet Drive. All was according to plan, except of course, Ron's tardiness. Harry sighed and went deep into thought.

The Dursley's had never given him what he wanted. It was almost as if his scar could hurt just by that fact. Harry just couldn't stand these stupid muggles any longer. He supposed other students would love the summertime, but he never did. All this waiting around, he was happy that it was finally September so that he could leave to his real home, Hogwarts. There they had witches, wizards, and magical beasts. They had goblins, ghosts, and magical feasts. There everyone thought he was so cool, and though he didn't want to admit it, he absolutely loved the attention. It truly was all he needed.

His happiness was beginning to gather inside of him of all the fun times they were going to have. He would actually see his friends again, and laugh with them. Then he began thinking of Quidditch, and how after 3 months, he'd finally have an excuse to fly his firebolt across the sky. And of one thing he was determined, this year no one would die. And it was going to be totally awesome.

He could feel his phoenix feather wand in the back of his pocket. He'd finally be able to do magic again, and go to his favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Harry impatiently turned to the tiny clock on the desk in front of him. Where was Ron? Harry certainly couldn't wait any longer to get back to Hogwarts.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Harry rushed outside to find his best friend Ron covered in soot. His flaming red hair, pulled back with a blue sweatband, was visible even among the ashes around his hair. With Ron by his side, they made a totally awesome buddyship.

Harry ran up to him to give him a big hug, despite his outward appearance at the time.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long I had to go get some floo powder." said Ron. "But grab your trunk and everything you need and let's get going!"

Harry was so wrapped up in his excitement he forgot what they were doing.

"Where are we going?" He said with a huge grin across his face.

"To Diagon Alley of course!" replied Ron enthusiastically.

"Cool!" excaimed Harry.

Harry grabbed his trunk and together they walked up to the Dursley's fireplace.

"Oh what was that incantation again?" Asked Ron, frusterated.

"Floo powder power?" Said Harry, answering Ron's question.

"Oh, right." He replied.

Together they yelled "Floo Powder Power!" 3 times until they began to ascend inside the chimney.

Together they flew over millions of chimney's until they were dragged into a nearby one in flourish and blott's.

"It's so good to be going back." Said Ron with a grin on his face. "Even though we don't go for the classwork."

Harry laughed. "As long as we're together we're gonna kick some ass."

Ron smiled harder, if that was even possible. "And how do you suggest we do that this year?"

"The usual," replied Harry. "Save the world, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm..."

"But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we are ever going to pass our exams!" said Hermione from behind them.

Harry jumped. How long had Hermione been there?

"Hermione!" whined Ron. "Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?"

"Because, guys," Hermione replied, obviously annoyed. "School's not all about having fun! We need to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!"

Ron and Harry shared a glance and both rolled their eyes.

"UGH!" exclaimed Hermione. "I may be a bit frumpy but I'm smart. Look at my grades! All Outstanding for a start! What I may lack in looks, I do make up for in heart. And well, that's totally awesome."

Hermione's dissaproval began to turn into excitement. "This year I plan to study a lot!"

"That would be cool if you were actually hot." mumbled Ron under his breath so Hermione couldn't hear. Harry elbowed Ron.

"We're the only friends that she's got!" He said while Hermione ran off to go look at a book on a nearby shelf.

"Fine then, that's cool." Ron replied cooly.

"What's cool?" Said Hermione making her way back to the boys.

"Uhh...That book you were reading!" said Ron, making something on the spot.

"I know isn't it awesome?" Said Hermione, with a huge grin on her face.

"Totally awesome." said Harry reassuringly.

After purchasing their required spellbooks, the trio walked back to the main street to head towards Madame Malkin's to purchase new robes.

"I'm sick of all this summer and waiting around." sighed Ron.

"I know what you mean!" Replied Hermione. "I just can't wait to go tackle what's next for this year!"

Looking at Ron's expression, Harry could tell that's not quite what he meant, but he eyed him so he would keep his mouth shut.

Just then a girl with flaming red hair that resembled Ron's ran up to them.

"Ron!" She screamed. "You were supposed to take me to Madame Malkin's! And you already used those sickles mom gave me for my robe fitting!"

"Who's this?" asked Harry, curious.

"Oh this is my stupid little dumb sister Ginny, she's a freshman." He said glaring at her.

"Ginny this is Harry, Harry Potter."

Ginny's eyes immediately widened. "Oh! You're Harry Potter!" she said flabbergasted. "You're the boy who lived!"

"Yeah..." Said Harry uncomfortably. "And you're...uhh...Ginny."

"It's Ginevra." Said Ginny grinning with her arm stretched out.

Harry didn't shake her hand.

"Cool. Ginny's fine." He said, trying to relieve her nervousness.

Ron walked over to Ginny. "Stupid sister!" He yelled as he clapped his hands together over her head. She wailed in annoyed surpise. "Don't crowd the famous friend!"

Across the street a crowd of Ravenclaw girls began to form. They seemed to be gossiping together about the latest news on the street. Two of the girls were more visible than the rest. One was a burnette with a country accent, and talking to her was a beautiful young asian girl.

"Whoa..." Said Ginny. "Who's that?"

"That's..uhh" Harry sighed happily. "That's...Cho chang."

"The girl Harry's been totally in love with since freshman year." Said Ron, rolling his eyes.

Ginny's excited face soon turned into one of gloom.

"Yeah, but he won't say anything to her." Hermione said, glaring at Ron when he wasn't looking. Ron turned around, but not before Hermione switched her glance to a nearby shop sign.

"Well yeah, you never tell a girl you like her." he said in his know-it-all tone. "It makes you look like an idiot."

Ginny's face seemed to twist into another form, a form of hope. Harry was beginning to be very scared by this girl. Ginny ran straight up to the asian girl and bowed to the girl respectfully.

"Konichiwa Cho Chang. I am Ginny Weasley." She put extra emphasis on her name and offered her hand out in a friendly manner.

"I ain't Cho Chang!" The girl said angrily.

Ron walked straight up to Ginny.

"That's Lavender brown!" He yelled, as if it was obvious. He repeated the motion he did earlier by surprising her with a clap above her head. "Racist sister!"

"Hey! It's alright! I'm Cho Chang 'yall." said the burnette with a country accent.

"She's perfect." sighed Harry, staring at Cho.

"Too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory then huh?" said Ron, smiling happily as he walked back over to Harry.

Harry's blood began to angrily pump through his body. "Who the hell is Cedric Diggory?"

Just as he said it, none other than Mr. Fake smile himself walked right up to Cho Chang.

"That's him." Said Ron.

Cedric walked right up to Cho Chang. Even from across the street, you could hear their mushy conversation.

"I am so in love with you!" Said Cedric. "I would sing my love aloud for you if I had too!"

The happy couple skipped over into the direction of King's Cross with the other Ravenclaw girls following close behind.

"I hate that guy." Said Harry jealously.

Ron turned towards his sister. "So are we going to get those robes or not?" He asked.

"Okay! Alright! I'm going!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Gosh sister!" He said to himself.

They walked for a few blocks until they came across Neville, being bullied by two Slytherin's. One was rather tall, and had a vicious voice, and the other was rather short, but mouthy all the same.

"Present your arm nerd!" Yelled the tall Slytherin.

Neville grudgingly offered his arm.

"Burn Hex!" Yelled the Slytherin as he pointed his wand at Neville's forearm. Neville winced in pain. Ginny rushed to Neville's side and rushed him out of the way.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Said Ron informativly.

Harry ran up to the bullies."Hey! Why don't you just leave Neville Longbottom alone! Huh?" He said bravely.

Goyle turned to Crabbe and they shared an amused gaze.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter. You think just because you're all famous, you can boss everyone around!" Yelled Goyle.

"No. I just don't think it's cool for guy's your size to be picking on guys like Neville! C'mon!" Said Harry.

"Well you know what I think?" Asked Goyle. "I think glasses are for nerds!"

Goyle ripped Harry's round frames off of his face and bent them with his knee.

"We hate nerds!" He continued.

"And girls!" Said Crabbe, gesturing towards Ginny and Hermione.

Goyle shoved the now broken glasses into Harry's hands.

"You asked for it!" Said Ron, scared. "You don't mess with Harry Potter! He beat the dark lord when he was just a baby!"

"Everyone just calm down." Said Hermione. She walked straight up to Harry and aimed her wand at the broken frames in his hands. "Acculus Repairo!" She exclaimed. Instantly the glasses reformed themselves into their original state.

"Woa! Cool!" Said Harry, dumbstruck that Hermione had used magic outside of Hogwarts.

Hermione nodded approvingly. "Now let's just leave these big chilidish jerks alone."

They were about to walk away when none other than the leader of the Slytherin pack came around the corner.

"Did somebody say Draco Malfoy?" He said with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Draco?" Sighed Harry.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" He said summoning his minions. "Be a pair of pals and go pay for my robes will you?" He said offering them a silver sickle. He then made a circle around the group of friends as he spoke.

"So, Potter! Back for another year at Hogwarts are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with a higher caliber wizard." He said striking a pose at his last statement.

"Look, Draco." Began Harry. "Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the entire world and I wouldn't trade them for anything." He walked up to his pair of friends and put their arms around them. Ginny tried to join them but Ron pushed her aside.

"Have it your way." Said Draco, rolling his eyes. He turned his attention to Ginny. "Wait. Don't tell me..." He said, smirking. "Red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley!"

Ron stepped forward, offended. "Oh my god, lay off Malfoy! She may be a pain in the ass ok? But she's MY pain in the ass."

"Well isn't this cute!" Said Malfoy. "It's like a little looser family!" He turned to Crabbe and Goyle who had just returned. "Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs, luckily next year, I'll be transferred to pigfarts!"

By this time the trio of friends, plus Ginny had already headed over to the Hogwarts express to load their luggage on board.

"This year you bet I'm going to get out of here. The reign of Malfoy is coming near. I am going to have the best wizard career! And it's going to be totally awesome."

His friends nodded understandingly, listening to what he was saying, even though they had heard it a million times before.

"The world better look out because soon everyone will do whatever I say, and potter won't be in my way, and then I'll be the one who is totally awesome." He continued on.

"Yeah, you'll be the one who's totally awesome." Said Goyle encoragingly.

Meanwhile Hermione was rushing the boys onto the Hogwarts Express. "We don't want to miss this train!" She exclaimed loud enough, so that the remaining students in the shops began to rush. Once everyone had boarded there was a loud choo-like noise, and slowly but steadily the train began to rush forward.

Once Ron had convinced Ginny to go share a car with some other freshman the trio began to talk amongst themselves about the coming year. They weren't too sure of what was to come, but one this was for sure, getting back to Hogwarts was going to be totally awesome.


	2. The House Cup

**Hey everyone! I'm just so pleased with the results of this story so far! I really do appreciate the feedback! This time I tried to limit the amount of dialogue I took out and I really hope I didn't make any spelling mistakes this time. Sorry I didn't update sooner I'll try to update more often from now on I promise. Tell me what you guys think!**

Once the trio had climbed inside, they walked together towards the back of the train and piled into an empty car. Harry piled his trunk on the shelf above his bench, and because of Hermione's height, Ron helped Hermione stash her belongings next to his. After they both had settled comfortably, they began to converse.

"I wonder how fast this year's gonna go." Harry sighed.

"Who knows?" Asked Ron, smiling. As long as we're together it's gonna be totally awesome!"

As Ron said this, an old witch came by their car with a little cart full of various candies and drinks. Harry pulled two gold galleons out of his pockets.

"Three butterbeers please." Said Harry to the witch.

The witch took his money and handed him three bottles. Harry thanked the witch and handed one butterbeer to each of his friends. Harry popped the cap off of his and began to raise it into a toast.

"To the best year ever!" He said, enthusiastic.

Ron smiled. "Let the butterbeer flow!"

Hermione gave Ron a skeptical look. "You better not be drunk by the time we get back to Hogwarts." She said.

"Don't worry," he replied. "After all, it's just one bottle!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but Ron continued.

"So Harry," he said, sipping his butterbeer. "Do you have any plans? You know, any besides the ones we talked about in Flourish and Blott's."

Just by his face, Harry could tell that Ron was trying to get him to say something.

"Well...err..." mumbled Harry hesitantly. "I thought maybe this year I'd talk to Cho."

As if almost on cue, Cho Chang walked past them, headed towards the witch with the candy trolley. Harry stared into space and began to drool.

"Snap out of it Harry!" Hermione said, clapping her hands above his head, the Weasley way.

Harry said something super intelligent like, "errrhuh?"

"No way dude!" said Ron, excidedly. "That would be way to awesome."

Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach. "Well, I'm excited that we're finally back to learn everything that we can! It's great to come back to where we started."

Ron rolled his eyes. He wanted to argue that studying wasn't something to look forward too, but at that moment the train stopped.

"Here we are!" said Ron, happy for an excuse to stop talking to Hermione.

"Alakazam!" exclaimed Harry. Ron stared at him, confused.

"Muggle term." explained Hermione. Ron nodded to show he understood.

"This is totally awesome!" he said with an even happier grin on his face.

After all the students had settled in to their according house tables in the great hall. None other than the great headmaster himself, stood up to the podium.

"I welcome all of you to Hogwarts!" He said with a booming voice. "Welcome back to school!" He smiled, and his twinkling eyes were visible to each and every one of the students.

"Did anyone know that here at Hogwarts we have a hidden swimming pool?"

Several of the students gave him strange looks, but he continued on nevertheless.

"Welcome hotties, nerds, and tools!" he exclaimed. "But now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, I'd like to go over just a couple of rules."

A few of the students groaned. Though because of Dumbledore's poor attempt at rhyming, or the fact that rules were involved Harry didn't know. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes from across the room.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts. But you can all call me Dumbledore. Of course, you could call me Albus if you wanted detention." He turned his gaze to the other side of the room. "Just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me Albus."

Several students laughed but Harry had a strange feeling that what Dumbledore said wasn't a joke. Dumbledore's gaze turned towards Harry.

"And a special welcome to my favorite student, Mr. Harry Potter." He said in a booming voice.

Ron began cheering while simultaneously retrieving a snack from his pocket.

Dumbledore continued. "He defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby. He's even got that little lightning scar on his head to prove it."

Looking over at the Slytherin table Harry could see Malfoy's face turning a bright red.

"And another very special welcome to our newest addition to Gryffindor...Mr. Ginny- oops." Said Dumbledore recognizing his mistake. "Excuse me, Ms. Ginny Weasley."

Ron being the encouraging brother that he was started booing.

"Umm..yeah I'm a girl." Said Ginny standing up. "And aren't we uh... supposed to be sorted by the uh...sorting hat?"

"Well umm...a funny thing happened to the sorting hat. He actually got hitched with another piece of enchanted magical clothing. So he, and the scarf of sexual preference, won't be back until next year." Dumbledore replied.

Ginny began to sit back down as she smiled understandingly.

As an attempt to explain himself, Dumbledore continued talking. "Basically I've been putting anyone who looks like a good guy into Gryffindor, putting anyone who looks like a bad guy into Slytherin, and the other two can just go wherever the hell they want I don't really care."

Cedric jumped up from the Hufflepuff table across the room.

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" He said with a huge, goofy, but somehow dazzling smile.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Asked Dumbledore.

Cedric kept smiling like an idiot for a few seconds. Then he shrugged and sat down, still smiling. The great hall burst into a fit of giggles.

"Anyway, it's time for me to introduce my very good friend, and our own potions professor, Mr. Severus Snape."

An eruption of clapping came from the Slytherin table as Dumbledore backed out of the way.

"Aw man..." Began Ron, "Snape! I hoped they fired that guy!" he said between mouth fulls of noodles.

"Why? What's wrong with Professor Snape?" Said Ginny.

"Oh nothing, he's just awful." Replied Ron, using two wands as chopsticks to grab another fist-sized bite of noodles.

As if on cue Professor Snape emerged to the front of the podium with a peculiar look on his face.

"C'mon Ron he's really not that bad-" Began Harry.

"Harry Potter!" Interrupted Snape with an even funnier voice than his face. "Detention!"

Harry began to stand up in protest. "What?" he asked.

"For talking out of turn." Said Snape. He stared at Harry until he had sat all the way down into his seat. "Now before we begin I'll be giving you all your very, very, first," he paused for dramatic effect. "...pop quiz."

All the students began to groan. Or at least, all the student except Hermione who was silently celebrating.

"Can anyone tell me what a portkey is?" asked Snape.

Hermione raised her hand as high into the air as it could go and began shaking it.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"A portkey is an enchanted object that when touched will transport the ones or one who touched it anywhere on the globe decided on by the enchanter." She said. Although she said it so fast it sounded like on giant word.

"Very good." Said Snape, impressed. "Now can anyone tell me what foreshadowing means?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air again and began to wave.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Forseshadowing is a dramatic device used in which a important plot point is mentioned earlier in the story to return later in a more significant way." she repeated in the one word fashion she had last time.

"Perfect!" Said Snape, impressed again.

"What was a portkey again? I missed that one." Asked Ron, who was STILL eating.

"A Portkey is something that when you touch it, it will transport you anywhere." She answered.

Though somewhere in the middle of that Ron had mumbled "Oh never mind..."

Snape continued, pacing across the stage where the podium was.

"And remember, a portkey can be any _seemingly_ harmless object, like a football, or a dolphin."

Another hand shot up, this time it belonged to Lavender Brown. "Professor?" she asked in an annoying voice.

Snape pointed at her "Yes?"

"Can like, a person be a portkey?" She asked.

"No, that's absurd." Said Snape. "Because then if that person where to touch themselves..." (Snape looked accusingly at Ron.) "They'd be constantly transported to different places. A person can however be a horcrux."

"Uh, what's a horcrux?" Harry asked without raising his hand.

"I'm not even going to tell you Harry, you'll find out soon enough." He said mysteriously.

Harry shouldn't have asked, no one really ever tells him anything anyway.

"Professor what is the point of this quiz?" asked Hermione, annoyed that their surprise test had gone off topic.

"Oh no point in particular...just information that everyone should know." He pointed at a random student ahead. "Especially you.

"Now, moving right along there are four houses in all. Gryffindor. (a round of cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.) Ravenclaw. (more cheering.) Hufflepuff."

Cedric Diggory yelled from the top of his lungs, "FIND!"

"What?" asked a confused student from behind.

"...and Slytherin." Snape said at last.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle did a rehearsed handshake.

"Now traditionally, points are given for good behavior and deducted for rule breaking. For example, 10 points from Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table moaned in confusion. And another "What?" came out of Harry.

Snape ran up to Hermione and pinched her cheeks. "For Ms. Granger's excessive baby fat."

"Thanks Hermione." Echoed Ron and Harry.

Snape ran back to his podium. "Traditionally the house with the most points at the end of the year would win the house cup. However we are doing things a bit differently this year. Here to introduce is our very own professor of the dark arts, professor Quirrel."

A man in black robes with a suspicious red turban and extra large back emerged to the podium.

"The house cup." began Quirrel, his voice a bit shaky. "A time honored tradition. For centuries-"

"Go home terrorist!" hollered a voice from the Slytherin table.

Quirrel ignored the voice and continued. "For centuries the four houses of Hogwarts have competed for the honor and glory of holding the title of house champion." His hands shook with his voice as he spoke. "But where does this competition come from? And what are the roots of the tradition?"

Hermione raised her hand, and without being called on, hollered the answer. "The house cup began with the first generation of Hogwart's students."

Quirrel looked at Hermione for a minute. "That was a rhetorical question." he said.

"Granger!" boomed Dumbledore from behind Quirrel. "Quit interrupting! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"Thanks Hermione." echoed Harry and Ron for the second time that day.

"As I was saying..." continued Quirrel, obviously annoyed about the interruption. "When the tournament first originated it was one of a completely different sort. One champion from each of the four houses would complete a series of dangerous tasks, or challenges. The winner would not only win the house cup they would also win the eternal glory."

"Kind of like a house cup-" began Hermione, this time not even bothering to raise her hand. "er..no, like a triwizard tournament!"

"Yes," replied Quirrel. "sort of like the triwizard tournament, except no, not like that at all." He said disapprovingly. "There are four houses." he began to explain. "How can it be a TRI-wizard tournament with four teams?"

Hermione continued anyway. "But professor, if I remember correctly, the house cup was disbanded after one semester after one of the students was killed during the first task."

"Yes! It is very dangerous but the rewards far outweigh the risks." replied Quirrel, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Professor I don't think you heard me I just said somebody died!" Hermione said, obviously offended.

Dumbledore's voice boomed across the great hall. "Hermione Granger shut your ungodly, lopsided mouth and quit interrupting! Twenty more points!"

And again for the third time that day, Harry and Ron replied with a frustrated "Thanks Hermione."

Dumbledore continued, "God! For the cleverest witch of your age, you really can be a dumb ass sometimes."

Laughter emerged from the great hall. Hermione sunk into her seat, ashamed.

"Ten points to Dumbledore." Said Dumbledore proudly.

"Yes," Quirrel continued, "yes it will be very dangerous but the winner will be remembered as a hero for ages to come. And as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe this _practical_ application is exactly what the curriculum needs to-"

Quirrel bent backwards as a large "ACHOO!" emerged from behind him. Dumbledore began to glance up and down at Quirrel suspiciously.

"Did your turban just _sneeze_?" he said.

"W-what?" said Quirrel stuttering. "No."

"I could have sworn I heard a sneeze coming from your direction but your mouth wasn't moving." Dumbledore insisted.

"No!" said Quirrel. "That was simply a fart, excuse me."

The students in the tables began to laugh.

Another "ACHOO" emerged from Quirrel. He began to back up, as he did so a searing jolt of pain prickled Harry's scar. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow" he exclaimed.

"I must be going." Said Quirrel, not noticing Harry's pain. He then began to start leaving again when another "ACHOO" sounded off. "That was simply a fart, please excuse me." Said Quirrel walking off.

Dumbledore returned to the front of the podium. "In accordance with the newly resurrected House Cup a champion from each house will be selected to compete." Said Dumbledore. So Snape, would you do us the honors please?"

"Yes Headmaster." Said Snape, bearing a large golden trophy.

The great hall became dead silent, and Harry noticed that most students were hanging on the edge of their seat.

"First, from the Ravenclaw house..." Snape pulled out a yellow card. "Miss Cho Chang."

Cho stood up excitedly "Oh my gawd I won! I can't believe they called me!" She then sat back down, super excited that she was chosen.

"And next from Hufflepuff..." continued Snape, pulling out another yellow card. "Mr. Cedric Diggory."

Cedric bounced off of his seat. "Well I don't find this surprising at all." he said with a dazzling smile.

"I find it perfect!" Exclaimed the excited Cho. "Now I can spend time with my beloved boyfriend."

"I'm glad as well my darling." Cedric replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"From the Slytherin house..." Snape pulled out another card. "Draco Malfoy!"

Malfoy immediately jumped out of his seat and began running towards Harry.

"Ha! I finally beat you didn't I Potter? What do you think of that huh? I'm the champion this time!" Said Draco, sitting in Harry's lap and then falling off of him onto the floor.

"Draco!" Bellowed Dumbledore. "Would you sit down you little shit? 'Champion' is just a title.

Draco dusted himself off and ran back to his seat amongst the Slytherins.

"And Finally from the Gryffindor house!" Snape pulled out another card. "Oh my," said Snape mischeviously. "Well isn't this curious? The one person in all of Hogwarts who I have a well known grudge against, is suddenly in a tournament where he may very well" (Snapes voice changed to an Australian accent) "lose his life."

Neville stood up and raised his hand into the air. "If it's me, I'd just like to apologize now to all my fellow Gryffindors for losing."

Snape glared at Neville. "Sit down you inarticulate bumble," He turned back to the notecard. "It's Harry Potter."

Ron began throwing his fist into the air and celebrating for his friend with loud cheering.

"So here they are folks, the four Hogwarts champions, I want all of you to start preparing immediately, because the first task is in two months, and it could be anything. So let's get to it!" he said beginning to leave.

The students from the tables rose and began to head to their house dormitories, cheering mostly for Cho, leaving Draco to cheer on himself.

**Oh well, that was a bit more improvisation added then I would've hoped, but please continue to review, and/or add this story to your favorites! I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
